1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool trays for the repair of automobiles and other vehicles, and more particularly, to those trays that includes wheels on the lower ends.
2. Description of the Related Art
On of the problems faced by the modern mechanic is that a number of tools are available for the different parts of an engine that require his constant interruption and trips to the tool box. This is particularly annoying when a mechanic is working under the hood of a vehicle. Not infrequently the mechanism requires a helper to provide him these tools. Another problem is that the handling of these tools over the cars hood makes the finish in these vehicles susceptible to scratches. The trays available at the present time fail to provide an effective solution to the mechanic.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,780 issued to Takenburg on Oct. 23, 1951. However, it differs from the present invention because his cart has wheels and it is not practical for transportation of vehicle tools and it was certainly designed for a different purpose.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.